


Babysitting Elicia

by rizathelionheart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Fries, Ice Skating, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizathelionheart/pseuds/rizathelionheart
Summary: There was an emergency and Gracia has to work the weekend. Roy is babysitting Elicia. Gracia calls Riza asking to check on Roy and Elicia. Fluff develops.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Were you God-sent?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was supposed to be just fluff and there will be more fluff in the second chapter. I am loving writing this fic, I hope it is good. I want to write a third chapter and maybe a fourth (that would be for the mentioned girls day with Rebecca, Gracia and Elicia), but I still haven't written the fourth. You can probably count on three chapters though. Anyway, enjoy.

The phone rang on Saturday morning and Riza answered to hear a voice she did not expect.

“Hey, Riza! I’m sorry to bother you.” She heard Gracia Hughes’ voice.

“Hi Gracia, no problem. How are you?” Riza smiled.

“I am alright. How are you?

“I am well too, thank you.” Riza answered.

“So, I was called into work all of this weekend because there’s an emergency and they need everyone they can get.” Gracia explained. “There’s a chance I’d be back before Monday but it doesn’t seem likely. Elicia’s babysitter wasn’t available so I called Roy and he is babysitting. I wanted to ask you, if it isn’t too much, if you could come and check if everything is okay?”

Riza held in a giggle.

“I’m sure he is more than capable, but if it makes you feel more at ease, then sure. I’ll pass by today and tomorrow.” Riza agreed. “Are they at your place?”

“Yes, but only today. Roy said he prefers to stay at his and Elicia doesn’t mind.”

Riza assured she’d be checking on her superior officer and his goddaughter before dinner. She’d get some groceries, since Roy was more of the kind of person that only buys things when he is going to use them right away and children are great at snacking.

“Thank you so much.” Gracia sighed. “And maybe next weekend we could all get together and have lunch or dinner?”

Riza and Gracia had never been close, but Riza had been open to help since Maes’ death. They would talk every other week and Gracia was very helpful while Riza had been under the Fuhrer. They would have lunch together sometimes, it helped both women forget all their concerns for a while.

“Rebecca and I are planning a girl’s day next weekend, you and Elicia should join us. Whatever suits you better, really.”

“Sounds great. We’ll make plans next week, then.”

* * *

Riza apent the day cleaning her apartment. She had other plans before Gracia’s call, but it was basically to read a book and she got nervous about seeing Roy out of the office, so she cleaned instead. She loved Elicia, she had gotten to know the girl and her mother better after Maes’ death, unfortunately. Riza had always told Maes "no" whenever he invited her for dinner or lunch. But perhaps in an attempt to both keep her feelings about domesticity and marriage at bay, and the undeserving feelings that she nurtured about her own happiness, she never actually made it. After his death she felt guilty about it, she should have known out of everyone that things don’t last forever and fate is more often cruel than otherwise.

Riza sighed. She was nervous. Hayate had been sleeping in his dog bed until she sat on the couch thinking about it all. He barked at her, the dog, like Roy, could read Riza like a book. Riza laughed as he approached with a wagging tail.

“I think Elicia will like to see you too,” Riza said while petting her eager puppy. Then she glanced at the kitchen clock. “We should go, I still have to do some groceries.”

She picked up two books, one of short stories that she had planned on starting that morning before Gracia's request left her too anxious to read. And a second book on Xing. She had finished it the previous night and decided her commanding officer would enjoy it. Riza always enjoyed a good book. Not just novels, but poems, short stories and non-fiction too and she knew the book would suffice her commanding officer's taste in literature.

She put the leash on an excited Hayate and headed out.

Riza went to the small local market in town, where farmers still sold their own fruits and vegetables. She preferred the freshness of the ingredients she found there. Always much better than those in bigger market stores that brought green fruits from the warmer South, they always ended up not getting ripe and just rotting.

“Hello, Miss! How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Smiled the familiar old farmer.

She greeted the man with a smile. Telling him she had been out of town, which was true. The Ishvalan restorations had started one year and a half after the Promised Day. She had oved to Ishval then. It was a whole year before they left for Scar and Miles alone to the remaining work, although they did routinely checks. Mustang was promoted to General right after and so, moved back to Central City.

“Work kept me away, but it seems I'll be around for a while.” She explained lazily, the farmer smiled. Riza was happy to have returned, she liked the colder streets of Central City and the people in the city corners were nicer than she had excepted when she first visited Central as a young girl.

She bought an assorted number of fresh fruits and vegetables before saying goodbye. She liked to walk the streets of Central, she'd take the walk to Roy's house if she didn't have the car with her already. Riza made sure to buy tea and some snacks too because kids can always be maneuvered with snacks.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Riza could hear Roy talking to Elicia but she couldn't make out the words. When he looked through the peephole to see his Lieutenant outside he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. He opened the door and smiled openly at her.

“What are you doing here?” Roy smiled back and asked in a soft tone.

Hayate threw himself at Roy, begging for pets and recognition. But the man was too struck by the unexpected visit and the dog ran inside towards Elicia, who laughed and happily returned the dog’s affections.

“Hayate!” Riza reprimanded without any effect to the excited puppy getting very much spoiled. She almost dropped the one grocery bag at the motion but Roy caught it.

“I was just wondering what to cook for dinner!” Roy smiled.

“Then it seems I am a godsend.” Riza teased. “May I come in?”

He took the remaining two bags from her arms and motioned for her to enter. Elicia ran to the woman right away hugging her waist. Riza hadn’t seen her since they first from Ishval, in fact she wasn't even sure when it had been the last time she saw the girl. Gracia and Riza managed to do a week lunch meeting every once in a while but Riza worked late and she didn’t get to see the kid as often as her mother. She had grown, her height reaching Riza’s hips.

“Wow, how you’ve grown!” Riza said as she crouched in order to hug Elicia back.

“Of course! I am six years old now! I am in school and all!” Elicia replied. “I’m learning how to read and write.”

Elicia had started first grade a couple of months prior.

“Look at that! You’ve got a lot to teach me.” Riza smiled.

Roy couldn’t help but stare at them. Riza, Elicia and even Hayate. A beautiful picture of domesticity in front of his eyes. He felt petrified as if time had frozen and he was petrified. Before he knew they were picking fun at him, he felt Elicia’s fingers tickling his side, instructed by Riza.

“Hey, hey! You’re going to make drop these!” Roy pleaded.

Elicia laughed and Roy blew her a raspberry as he headed towards the kitchen.

“You’ll see! I’ll make you frog legs with mosquito sauce for dinner and you’ll have to eat it because I am the adult and I get to tell you what to do.”

Elicia blew a raspberry too. Going back to hug Riza again, who was standing behind her laughing at the exchange.

“Auntie Riza is also an adult and she would never let you do that to me!” Elicia said in a teasing manner.

Riza startled a little. She had never been called “aunt” by Elicia and had never realized the girl had such an attachment to her. Roy noticed and smiled at her with ease as he set down the bags on the counter.

“Right?” Elicia asked again.

Riza nodded, smiling at her and heading with the girl towards Hayate who wanted to play.

“Why don’t you play with Hayate while I make sure uncle Roy only makes you good food?” Riza asked.

Roy’s face flushed, hearing his name slip through her lips so easily. It sounded perfect.

The girl nodded and proceeded to pet Hayate’s belly. Before starting some kind of hide and seek game together.

“So while I have no doubt you are, indeed, a godsend. But can I assume you were, this time, Gracia-sent?” Roy smirked as he unbagged the food she had gotten. He set the shiny grapes in an open container so that anyone could go and get some.

Riza smiled back at him.

“She asked me to check if everything was going well. I think especially food-wise. She doesn’t want her daughter eating hotdogs and pizza everyday, sir.”

He frowned unintentionally at the _sir_. He thought that with her earlier “uncle Roy” mention they’d be at ease.

“I thought we were on a first-name basis.” Roy said, holding the frown in place.

“Well, I am not going to ask if I can go help her uncle General.” She explained matter of factly. “But you are _my_ General, after all.”

He disliked most of what she said, but the emphasis on the “ _my_ “ sounded like honey to his ears.

“How about just today-” Roy interrupted himself. “Or maybe whenever we are just the two of us with Elicia, I am just Roy and you are just Riza?”

Her name in his lips tasted like honey too, but also something else he couldn’t quite place yet. Riza hummed, putting away the milk, yogurts and other perishables she bought in his mostly empty fridge.

“While I like being _your_ General, I prefer just being the person you call Roy, even if only behind closed doors.”

He got closer to her. When she turned they were closer than even he anticipated, their bodies only a breath away. She didn’t push away, but her face flushed as did his.

“I thought it was just around Elicia.” Riza replied. She looked down, not able to withstand the eye contact. “And to that I say okay. Now we should start dinner.”

They made a stew with chickpeas, beans, spinach, some chicken chunks, grilled cheese and poached eggs. Roy was a good cook, although he was so very lazy, he almost never put them to use. But Riza was an amazing cook, mostly due to her childhood chores, even if Gracia was miles ahead of her, Riza prided herself in her skills. Roy and her settled into each other’s pace perfectly, chopping and boiling and frying. Everything falling right into place in step with each other. They chatted about things as they cooked, the familiarity of it much stronger than it should be between commanding officers and their subordinates.

“And now?” Roy asked after everything was pretty much done.

“Now we let it simmer. I'm going to ask Elicia to help us set the table”

He nodded, looking straight in her eyes, his eyes sparkled and she wondered if hers did too. The pleasant evening of banter and cooking alongside each other soothed the mood perfectly. Roy reached for her hand and then she was taken back to reality. She pushed away and picked up the tablecloth and heading towards the living room without giving his eyes a second glance.

“Elicia, will you help uncle Roy and I set the table, please?” Riza said as she walked in and found the kid and Hayate dancing to the radio.

She couldn’t help but laugh. Roy followed and fell upon the scene, he could only control himself not to throw his arm around her waist and kiss her neck.

“Yes, of course.” She ran towards the kitchen to get the cutlery that Roy had already gotten out of the drawer. Roy reminded Elicia not to run with cutlery as he and Riza set the tablecloth and dishes.

“She’s full of energy.” Riza pointed out as Elicia made her way back, walking, almost ironically, carefully while holding the cutlery.

“You told me to be careful so I am being careful.”

Roy and Riza laughed. Riza helped her finish setting the table as Roy went back to the kitchen. Riza heard the pop of a wine bottle being opened and he walked back holding two wine glasses. Riza rolled her eyes.

“We’re babysitting!” Riza reprimanded.

“We can each have a glass!” Roy defended. “Plus, it goes well with the food.”

Riza sighed but accepted it. They finally sat at the table, only for the phone to ring. Elicia ran out of the table to answer it before anyone could say anything. Roy got up but she had already answered the phone.

“Mommy!” Elicia screamed. “No, I am behaving well.”

Roy smiled at Riza excusing himself to go answer the phone as well.

“Yes, aunt Riza is here. She made food with uncle Roy. He said he was gonna make me frog legs but she didn’t let him.” Elicia told her mom. “We were just about to start eating. Okay, I’ll call him here.”

When she turned around Roy was already there. He took the phone. There had been a huge fire in the Eastern part of Central. It was a poorer neighborhood, refugees, illegal immigrants. People had run out of their houses before calling anyone for help, because they were afraid of being sent back to war zones. It ended up causing many more deaths and damage than necessary. As a nurse the hospital had to be filled to the brim.

“No, it’s alright. Take your time, we are having fun.” Roy replied with ease. “Yes, she’s great with her. Elicia loves _my_ Lieutenant.”

“Oh please, don’t you have work to do?” Roy answered more harshly. “You sound like your husban-. Okay, then, bye. Good luck.”

When he returned Riza was flushed and Elicia looked excited about something, but they both remained quiet as if keeping a secret conversation.

“Were you talking to mommy about daddy?” Elicia asked with a smile.

“Uh no, well, yes, actually.” Roy said as he sat back down at the table.

“You were daddy’s best friend? I have a best friend at school too!” Elicia said.

“Yeah, I suppose we were best friends.” Roy answered with a sad smile and he felt Riza’s leg under the table against his, he looked at her. Was it intentional? He didn’t know, but he basked in it anyway.

“Can you tell me more about daddy?” Elicia asked. “I remember him. He always played with me, but sometimes I like to listen to stories about him.”

Of course she would. Riza sensed Roy’s hesitance and stepped in.

“Okay, but what do you say we eat now and then as a bedtime story, I’ll tell you one, a funny one?” Riza suggested and Elicia got excited and agreed.

The food was warm and pleasant. Elicia seemed to be happy. Riza had only seen her sad right after Maes' death, but most of the time she was like a ray of sunshine. She wnet on talking about school, what she learnt and what she was excited to learn more about. Her friends. It was nice to be around that energy.

“She also has a, uh, friend” Roy winked.

“A boy friend or a boyfriend?” Riza asked, emphasizing the difference.

Elicia blushed and coyly smiled.

“He’s my boyfriend.” The little girl admitted.

“How exciting!?” Riza said.

“Yeah, your dad wou-” Roy started but interrupted himself, not wanting to give Elicia wrong ideas.

Elicia giggled.

“I know, he would have been upset.” Elicia said. “Mommy told me he said I could only date when I got to 20. But she also said he was just kidding.”

Roy and Riza eyed each other, not quite sure Maes had been kidding.

“So what does your boyfriend look like?” Riza asked. “Tell me everything.”

“He is very cool. He has these marbles that have so many colors and he gave me one.” Elicia said, excitedly. “He never gave any others to anyone else.”

Riza and Roy celebrated with her as she went on and on about the boy. It was a kid-y relationship, all innocent and friendly. Riza thought of her own friend when she was young, although she had been older than Elicia.

“Do you wanna come with me to the kitchen and see the sweets I brought? You can choose what we eat for desert.” Riza said.

Elicia cheered and took Riza’s hand. Then picked the baklava Riza had gotten at the foreign foods aisle in the market. They brought it back to the table and Roy seemed excited. He always enjoyed honey, that is why she had gotten it in the first place. After the filling dessert, they moved to the couch. The weather was getting chilly, so Roy brought three blankets. Hayate cuddled with Elicia on Roy's armchair and Riza called Hayate a traitor, earning some giggling from the girl.

“Can you tell me a story now?” Elicia Hughes asked with a grin that mimicked her father’s. “About daddy!”

“Of course.” Roy smiled.

He brought Riza’s wine glass from the table to her in the couch, refilling both only her glass.

“A refill?” Riza asked with a smirk. “I thought it was just one glass.”

“Well, I am still halfway through my first, one of us can manage to go on the second and I think it should be you.” 

Roy sat next to Riza on the couch, at first each was on their own side of it but as the night went by Roy made sure to make Riza comfortable. She stretched her legs over his. He felt like the luckiest man in the world as he caressed her legs over the blanket. Riza told herself not to think anything of it, it was just a gesture, even if it felt, oh so good.

“I have a picture of your dad and uncle.” Riza smiled. “Of when they were younger, just after graduation from the academy.”

“You do?” Elicia asked, excitedly. “Can I see it?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll bring it tomorrow.” Riza smiled, reassuring the girl.

Roy went on to tell Elicia a story about the lack of desserts in the academy. So Mustang and Hughes had gone to the kitchen in the middle of the night and unsuccessfully baked a coconut pie. They ended up getting caught and their punishment was to help in the kitchen for the rest of the school year, the Sergeant in charge made sure to tell them: since you have so much interest in cooking. That happened in October, so they were stuck with cooking and cleaning the rest of the year. Elicia and Riza laughed at the story. Later Elicia ended up falling asleep on the armchair as the adults discussed their own youthful adventures back in the academy.

“She’s asleep.” Riza whispered. “Will you put her to bed?”

Riza told Hayate to get up and the pup lazily walked away from Elicia but stood expectantly, he was a very smart dog after all. Roy got up and picked Elicia up, carefully. Riza followed them to the guest room in his apartment. Roy had gotten an apartment with an extra room when they moved back to Central. Riza thought it had to do with the higher wage he was getting, but also with the fact that he loathed being alone. Chris and Elicia would stay over sometimes. When Chris stayed over a week she made him go shopping for all kinds of furniture, it was quite funny. In the end, the room had turned out to be funny. Whenever someone needed a place to stay, they could stay with her commanding officer. Even if Riza was a little jealous of those who got to be with him away from work.

Elicia woke up a little on the way to the bedroom, cradled up in Roy’s arms. Riza watched him kiss Elicia’s forehead and wish goodnight as he tucked her in.

“I really like aunt Riza.” Elicia whispered in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, me too.” Roy answered. “Goodnight, my little demon.”

“Goodnight, uncle Roy.” She smiled as her eyes closed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Riza turned away from the cute little scene in order not to be found staring. It had been too late. But they returned to the living room without a word about it.

“You are really good with Elicia.” Riza quipped as she made her way to the table that still had all the dirty dishes on it.

“I could say the same about you.” He whispered back. “You don’t need to do that.”

“I want to.” Riza said, picking up the dirty plates. “Not fair to leave you with a messy kitchen.” Riza said with a smile.

Roy was happy the formality hadn’t made its way back into her ways since Elicia wasn't there anymore.

“Actually I would much prefer to drink wine and talk with you for a while, Riza.” Roy dared.

She just looked back at him blankly. Her eyes were meaningful, not mad, or guarded. It was something else. She nodded finally, apparently letting the breach in conduct go unspoken of, Roy relaxed again. Elicia was asleep, and Riza could stay later, maybe even just stay the night, although he doubted she would accept that. He'd settle for whatever she was willing to give. They sat back on his couch, at first upright and on opposite ends, but as time passed they approached, relaxing and talking like the old friends they truly were.

“So you have my picture?” Roy asked, with a teasing smirk.

They were both flushed, the blankets and wine heating their blood, definitely the not distance that was getting shortened by the minute.

“I do.” Riza replied, not knowing what else to say, should she be embarrassed she kept it? She would have never thrown it out.

“Why?” Roy asked. “All these years…”

“You sent it to me.” Riza smiled, looking into her wine. “Remember? It's a good memory.”

“When I was finished with school?” He asked and she nodded. “And you kept it all these years?”

“I like the reminder of you two. So young and happy.” Riza giggled a little. “Your hair was still very short from the haircuts they give to male cadets in the academy and Maes' smile was just like Elicia’s is, it's uncanny.”

“The first time you ever saw him!” Roy realized, the mood souring a little.

“Yes.” Riza replied, understanding the topic of Maes was still tough. “He would love to see her now.”

Roy laughed, agreeing.

“I am pretty sure he’d go and shoot Jakob.” Roy laughed again, mentioned Elicia's school-boyfriend. “But yes. He'd be happy to watch her grow.”

They settled into a pleasant silence. Both reminded of some bittersweet past, but it is better to remember the dead, right? It means they had an impactful life.

“Can I tell you something personal?” Roy asked. Flushed and handsome, Riza observed.

“Yes.” She replied without thinking. “Sure. What is it?”

“Thank you for not going back to calling me “General” tonight.” Roy whispered. “Thank you for letting me call you Riza.”

He reached for her bangs, pulling it behind her ear. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with the lights dimmed, all flushed because of the wine and the distance that they were constantly breaching. Riza could swear he was able to hear her heartbeat pumping in her chest due to how close he was.

“I-uh” Riza tried, but couldn't find the words.

“You haven’t called me Roy directly all night though, it is good to listen to my name in your voice, you know?”

Riza felt tempted to say it, to let it out.

“Roy,” Riza dared, locking eyes with him. The flame was alive. “Roy.”

Her words were a whisper. A display of the dangerous scene that was unfolding, dangerous because they didn't know what breaking certain boundaries would do to them. Roy’s eyes were dark pools of intense warmth, Riza could not look away, no matter how much her inner voice was telling her too. He smiled and Riza could tell because he did it with his eyes too. She smiled back, flustered. They look like lusting teenagers. Then his hand went to her waist and pulled her closer, very close, barely any distance remaining. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. Her breath hitting his lips. Roy hummed low, dangerously desiring the distance would finally be gone between them. He could almost taste it.

“I don’t think I ever told you how beautiful you are.” His hand touched her neck and she closed her eyes basking in his touch. She leaned into it further.

Before Riza could answer, he brushed his lips against hers, almost ending the distance, almost answering her desires. He halted when their lips brushed, making the tension unbearable. He locked eyes with her again, Riza could only feel lust and tension at this point. She couldn't understand if he was being careful or torturing her. His breath was fastened with anticipation. And then the passion became simply too unbearable. He crushed his lips against hers in a passionate embrace. His arms pushed her closer, holding her face and her back. The kiss was pure love, passion and too many words left unsaid. _Honey_ , Roy thought happily as she opened her mouth for him. Roy put everything into the kiss, his heart felt like it might explode. They tasted each other as their hands roamed each other’s bodies in utter discovery, finally doing what they had wanted to for so long. Riza moaned, her mind racing almost as fast as her heart. They broke the kiss to breath, but Roy bumped her nose with his, all of his affection for her out and clear. They were both breathless but smiling, the only thing they could think about was each other. Swollen lips and nice blush on their cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers, locking eyes again.

“Well!” Riza managed as he chuckled in a low voice that reverberated through Riza’s body, sending goosebumps everywhere.

Her hands were on his shoulders and neck, moving, enjoying every piece of warm flesh she could manage, lost in the moment. But then she caught herself and pulled away as if scared.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, sir.” She said in a whisper as she tried to pull away but he wouldn’t let go.

The distance between their faces increased but he locked his eyes with hers again. He looked hurt, but determined.

“Don’t.” Roy whispered. “Please, don’t, Riza.”

“But-” Riza tried, tears building in her eyes. He shushed her, his finger against her lips.

“Please, tonight was perfect.” Roy asked. “I love you. I have loved you since we were kids, since before I even knew what love meant.”

“I would be lying if I said I don’t feel the same way but-” Riza started, tears breaking out of her eyes. The full weight of her actions falling on their shoulders. “But this is the life we chose and we need to keep it up.”

Riza got up to leave, her hands trembling. Roy sat on the couch startled, trying to think of something to convince, trying not to break apart.

“I’ll hold tonight dearly, even if this is how it ends, but,” Roy said. “I will do everything I can to make you happy, Riza.”

Riza smiled bitterly and nodded. She left, while he was still on the couch. No goodbye. Both left heartbroken and sad.


	2. I won't let you fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday with Elicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one day late but here! So proud of myself. So this got way too big and I thought maybe I should post it in more than one chapter but I need to focus on my exams so this chapter is very big compared to the 4k one. Hope you can still enjoy it.  
> Also look out because this chapter has some smut (and that's a first so let me know how I did). I have changed the rating.
> 
> I am planning two more chapters but I don't think you can expect them in December, or the beginning of January. I'll try to add them in January though.

Riza had just gotten back from her early walk with Hayate when the phone rang. The previous night was still playing and replaying in her mind over and over, not letting her think or sleep properly. She couldn’t stop the flow of thoughts that constantly went back to her General. How he felt close against her and holding her hand. How she had been indefinitely bold in touching legs under the table at dinner, or by putting her feet up on his lap, or the most indiscretion of all: calling him Roy. She cursed herself for her stupidity, for not reminding herself of the boundaries because it all felt so good and dreamy.

It would have been better if she hadn't promised Gracia and Elicia, the day before, she'd go and check on them again. But she had promised Gracia so she would go. Elicia deserved the promised picture too.

Riza sighed. She was, at least, hoping for the delay of her outing there. She'd head there the same time as the day before, to check on dinner and leave right after. The phone rang and Hayate barked, breaking her overthinking thread.

“Auntie Riza?” Elicia’s sweet voice asked.

“Hi, sweetie!” Riza said. “How are you? Did you sleep well?”

“Where are you? We are waiting for you to have breakfast. Uncle Roy is cooking everything.”

Riza cursed herself. Had Roy planned this, or was it Elicia's doing?

“Actually, I was thinking of passing by at dinner time and seeing how you were doing later in the evening.” Riza explained, hoping to get off the hook.

“Do you have to work today?” Elicia asked. “Please, come spend the day with us! Uncle Roy said he will take me to the ice rink and he said you skate beauti-”

Riza had never skated before, she had no idea what Roy had told the little girl. Elicia was cut off and she heard Roy clearing his throat instead. She sensed some hesitance.

“Hi, sorry, Lieutenant.” He managed. “You don’t have to come. Of course we’d love to have you. Elicia hasn’t shut up about having you with us since she woke up.”

He chuckled and Riza squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her heartbeat steady and her stomach quiet but failing. He wanted her to go, she could tell.

“I agree you have a very addictive presence.” Roy said when Riza wouldn’t answer. She could hear his smile in his voice. “But you don’t have to come, of course.”

“No, it’s fine.” Riza sighed silently. Elicia wanted her and she should be able to go, she didn’t get to see the girl so often. “I’m coming over then. My car is there anyway.”

She had walked out on him with tears flooding her eyes. Because she was both emotional and tipsy, she left the car. Roy said he saw it outside in the morning and started apologizing but she interrupted him with a simple "sir, it's okay". They finished the call on the sour note, with a tinge of hurt in their hearts and voices.

Riza started getting ready to head out. She was nervous about seeing Roy after everything, he was clearly nervous about seeing her too, which didn't help. Perhaps it’d be better to see him sooner rather than later at work. She went through the box where she kept her pictures and found the one she had promised to show Elicia and one of her and Roy when they were smaller. Riza picked up the picture both, inserting both in the book she had forgotten to give Roy the night before. Hayate was waiting for her expectantly by the door, he licked her forehead and bumped his head against her cheek as she put on his leash. Riza chuckled and petted the pup.

"You're a good boy, Hayate." Riza whispered and pet the dog.

Riza arrived at Roy’s place and tried to steady herself before knocking, taking a few deep breaths. But before she got herself to knock, Hayate jumped against the door as if knocking himself. She started to reprimand the excited puppy when Elicia opened the door, as excited as the pup was. She, instantly, heard Roy’s voice in the back instructing Elicia to wait, claiming he wasn’t ready and to give him a second. But when Riza looked behind Elicia she saw Roy with his unbuttoned shirt. She looked away and down at Elicia, feigning a smile and hoping not to have blushed.

“Aunt Riza!” Elicia cheered and hugged her waist. “Why didn’t you sleep here?”

“Hi, sweetie.” Riza greeted. “This is not my house, I had to go to my home.”

“Well, this is not my house either but I stayed here.” Elicia quipped quickly whilst petting Hayate.

_ Touché _ , Riza thought. Roy would have let her stay if she had wanted.

“Elicia, let the Lieutenant in.” Roy approached the door, attempting to button his shirt quickly. “I’m sorry.”

Riza shook her head, whispering it was okay.

“Who is the Lieutenant?” Elicia asked, confused, looking up at both adults.

“I am.” Riza replied. “I work for your Uncle. He’s  _ my _ General.”

Roy felt nervous. After the previous night he was scared for his own self-control, he knew then how she tasted and moaned into his kisses.

Elicia nodded her understanding and walked in with Hayate on toe, stopping on the carpet to pet Hayate's tummy, who gladly obliged to her care. Roy left his shirt top buttons undone. Riza tried to school herself and not stare as he let her in and took her jacket.

Riza pulled the book out of her bag. First, she took the pictures from the pages and then extended the book to Roy.

"I think you'll enjoy it." Riza said without looking his way. "It's about Xing."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Roy smiling wide as he thanked her and read the back. She used his distraction to approach Elicia in the living room. The girl realized what it was right away, she sat down on the couch as Riza crouched in front of her. Riza could still feel Roy’s eyes in the back of her head, but tried not to focus on his gaze nonetheless.

“It’s the picture I told you about last night.” Riza smiled down at the girl as she handed it to her. Holding the smaller picture in her hand.

Elicia smiled down at the picture excitedly. It was a black and white picture of Roy and Maes when they were about 20 years old and just out of the academy. Riza couldn’t help but smile at it. Roy smirked as he usually did, which contrasted with Maes’ open grin. Roy rarely smiled openly in pictures, Riza only had two pictures in which he smiled. One of those was her hand, maybe she shouldn’t have brought the second picture, but nostalgia had taken over. Elicia turned the picture around as Riza sat next to her on the couch and the girl read slowly “Roy’s and Maes’ academy graduation ‘05”.

“That was many years ago!” Elicia startled. “I wasn’t even born yet.”

Roy and Riza chuckled at her. Instantly gazing towards one another, but averting the eye contact quickly. Roy sat on the couch’s arm and peeked behind Elicia into the picture. He smiled and it reached his eyes. He remembered that day. He had asked for three copies of that picture, one for Riza, one for Madam Christmas and one for Maes’ folks. He wondered if they still had it. It was a nice surprise to find Riza had kept hers.

“Your dad was very happy that day.” Roy smiled down at the girl.

“He looks happy!” Elicia said happily.

“There’s another one of your uncle I found this morning while getting that one.” Riza pointed out. Both directing their gaze at her hand. “It’s a special one because he is grinning like a maniac.”

Elicia asked to see it. Riza handed her the small black and white picture. It was of two teenagers, a blonde girl with short hair and a dark haired boy, who was much taller than the girl, grinning widely at the girl next to him.

“It’s you!” Elicia smiled up at Riza.

Riza nodded.

“Many years ago.” She sighed.

“How old were you?” Elicia asked.

Roy didn't reply, he simply picked both pictures gently out of her smaller hands and looked at them closer. Smiling down at the picture he didn’t remember that even existed anymore. It had been at a carnival that was in Riza’s hometown at the time. A vendor had a camera and Roy paid out of his monthly allowance to get their picture taken. It took 10 minutes for the man to print it out, but not only did they get it, he got Riza to smile in it. Both pictures brought back memories of better times.

Elicia looked up at her uncle as he looked in between the pictures in his hands. She realized his emotional state and reached up to hug him and he hugged her back, carefully not to fold the pictures, but clearly pleased with the girl's sensitivity. Riza couldn’t help but smile.

“I miss daddy too!” Elicia said.

Roy hugged the girl back tightly. Riza watched the scene unfold as a sense of endearment grew within her. She would give the picture to Elicia. No matter how much Riza cherished the picture, the girl needed it more. She'd grow up without a father and, unlike Riza's, Elicia's father had been a good one, someone to remember.

She watched as Roy whispered something in the girl’s ear. She couldn’t quite make it out. Elicia released herself from Roy's arms, smiling brightly Riza’s way. The girl hugged Riza tightly. She was grateful.

“You should keep your daddy’s picture.” Riza whispered into the hug, only earning the tiny arms to grip her tighter.

“Thank you so much, auntie!” Elicia screamed excitedly, letting go.

Roy smiled into the scene unfolding in front of him. Elicia took the picture of Maes and him from his hands and looked at it again.

The food Roy had prepared for breakfast was getting cold. Elicia gently positioned the photo on Roy's coffee table, standing against a jar. She smiled before heading to the kitchen to eat. Riza was happy to know the picture had made the girl so happy.

They ate the eggs and bacon around Roy’s kitchen aisle Roy had cooked. Elicia hummed pleasantly as she munched on the food. She sat across from Riza and Roy, at first very focused on her plate, but as her appetite was soothed, she glared more and more in between the two adults.

Riza wanted to point out that Roy's cooking skills had improved over the years, teasing a little, but she kept it in. All the familiarity she would enjoy with Roy was better kept inside, the previous night had made it so much harder to hide her true feelings.

“I thought-” Elicia started but stopped and looked down at her food, uncharacteristically.

“Yeah?” Roy asked.

“Nothing.” Elicia whispered.

“What is it, sweetie?” Riza asked, trying not to stutter.

“I think you should get married like mommy and daddy.” Elicia said, thoughtfully.

Roy and Riza averted each other’s gazes.

“What are you talking about?” Roy asked, a little more harshly than he had meant to but it didn't seem to bother Elicia.

“I think you like each other like I like Jakob, or like mommy likes daddy.” Elicia explained.

“We’re just friends, my little demon.” Roy flushed, but tried to school his expression nonetheless.

“Hm, okay.” She didn’t seem convinced.

Riza cursed herself. Was she so obvious a six year old could tell?

Roy glanced towards Riza. Eyes soft and tender but apologetic.

Did he think it was his fault?, Riza wondered.

She did her best not to think of their kiss. She tried to muster something to tell Elicia, but nothing truthful and good enough popped up in her mind. Roy didn’t seem to know what to say either. He was scratching the back of his neck and steadying himself.

He had been in love with Riza since he could remember. The Promised Day only made it harder to keep it in. He had enjoyed the previous night. It felt right. He liked to think it felt the same to her that she only left because of dumb military regulations.

The mood had gotten awkward. The two adults were speechless and searching their minds for answers. But Elicia, all of a sudden, got up from her chair and left to get dressed. From the kitchen door she looked back and told them to get ready soon, she wanted to skate. She smiled big and left. Riza managed a half-hearted chuckle as the girl disappeared into the hallway.

“That was sudden.” Roy tried but flushed.

“Yeah.” Riza agreed.

They remained silent as they finished their food. Both trying to figure out how to get a six year-old to never mention something again.

The girl showed up dressed in a bright purple skirt and a beige sweater with small pink hearts. Riza laughed, she would have liked those clothes when she was Elicia’s age. 

Roy noticed Riza’s smile at the energetic girl. But tried to ignore the things that made him smile that involved Riza. He had never been too good at self-control, plus he enjoyed watching their exchanges. He sighed, he could not and should not get too used to the domesticity again. The previous night had left him broken and wanting. If Riza ever changed her mind, he’d be there, she knew where to find him.

“You look so pretty!” Riza smiled at the girl. "I love your skirt!"

Elicia cheered. “Thank you! Mommy got it at a store I like!” She smiled. “Maybe you could come with us some time.”

Riza nodded and the girl smiled excitedly. Roy put on a sweater and claimed he was ready. He looked dashing. Riza tried not to stare at the shape of the muscles the sweater pressed against. He laughed as Elicia grabbed her skates and ordered them to leave and Riza had to force herself to look away and move.

“You know the ice rink won’t melt, right?” Roy raised his eyebrow at the girl. She blew him a raspberry in response and pulled his arm as she enthusiastically repeated “let’s go, let’s go, let’s go”.

They took Roy’s car. Riza sat on the passenger seat next to him all the way trying to avert his gaze. She tried not to cringe, every moment of closeness reminded her of the shared affection the night before. The advances of the previous night had to remain untold and yet so impossibly forever imprinted into her memory. 

They parked in an underground parking lot under Central Park, where the ice rink had been settled for the season. Elicia ran inside the tent to put her skates on, too busy and excited. There was no snow yet in Central, the ice rink had some kind refrigeration system that allowed the ice not to melt. 

Elicia begged them to join her once she did a few rounds in the rink. Roy convinced her they'd watch her and would join in when they finished drinking their coffees. The girl was persuaded. She started skating around as soon as they let her into the rink. She made a friend right away, a girl the same age as her, they raced each other around the rink.

The adults laughed at the girls racing around. As Elicia quickly forgot all about them for a while. They fell into an uncomfortable silence, unusual for them. Roy finally managed to break it after clearing his throat thrice.

“So, are we supposed to talk about it or?” Roy asked, keeping his voice low and controlled.

“Isn’t it better if we just forget it and move on?” Riza asked, averting his gaze that she felt on her as growing intense.

Riza tried to think about how Elicia was quite a great skater for her age. She knew Gracia skated too and was even in some competitions when she was younger. Maes was always going on about that. Perks of being originally from the North.

“Like I can do that!” He whispered sarcastically. He looked away from her and down into the ice. “We crossed a boundary and I can’t just forget that. I have been imagining this for so long. Riza, I can pretend I forgot if you insist but I can’t actually do it. Are you telling me you actually can forget it?”

The answer was “no”. She couldn’t forget how he tasted and felt against her, how it felt like she could melt against him, how he’d hold her in his arms if she did. Especially after she had spent such a long time wondering how it would feel to kiss him. And her fantasies of him ran so much deeper than what she had allowed them to do.

She finally looked his way, trying to stop her fantasies of Roy from resurfacing in her mind. But failing instantly as she saw him looking slightly distraught, if slightly content as well, a strange duality. His hair was messy and standing up in places, he hadn’t shaved that morning, the stubble making him so appealing, but his eyes looked tired. He might have had trouble sleeping like her.

How could she even suggest they forget? She would have to lie to him and she would have never been able to do that. He could read her like a book. He knew it. The worst part was that she had stayed up daydreaming about him rather than relishing the guilt she should be feeling. She wondered if it had been the same for him, if he had fantasies of her too.

Riza swallowed dry. She had let her mind wander on about Roy.

“And so what?” Riza asked. She cringed at how cold her voice sounded. “All we have to do is make sure Elicia doesn’t get more ideas and spreads a rumor about us. It would be bad if she spread the rumor that Central’s most eligible bachelor is fucking his subordinate.”

Roy startled. Was that what she thought? He completely ignored the thoughts of other people, he could not care less what other people thought.

“Fuck you?” He asked, upset, but, shyly, realizing his tone. He swallowed and took a deep breath, making an effort to keep his facial expression tamed. “I-, Riza, you have to know that is not-” He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, he had to tell her how he felt but didn't know how. They never really used words before.

“That doesn’t matter.” She answered, harshly, looking away again. “It would be what would be said, wouldn’t it?”

Roy shut his eyes. Yes, it would probably be what people would say, people were always good at running their mouths at what they couldn’t understand. And yes, he would like to sleep with Riza Hawkeye, in fact, he would love to do so. So much so that he would never describe it as something so crude as simply “fucking her”. Even if he would love to watch her moan his name, what he really wanted was to learn how to love her, to give her all his love. He wanted to belong to her, in every possible way. “Fucking” was not nearly sophisticated enought to, in anyway, describe what he felt.

“Who cares?” Roy managed to blurt out. “That is not the truth! There’s been rumors about us for years. Nothing ever happened! Have you heard of anyone within the military being court-martialed because of a relationship?”

“And you’re willing to take the risk?” Riza frowned and caught his desperate gaze. “Only for me?”

“Yes” was the quickest answer in his mind, but a “no” made its appearance known too. She was one of the reasons protecting people became such an important mission in his life. If not the sole purpose when he first started at the academy. On the other end, the idea of risking everything they worked for bothered him. They couldn’t get court-martialed before changing the country. Before making amends. But Roy also knew he had broken a boundary that he could not restore. Neither was he willing to consider doing so.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore." He said simply. He took her empty paper cup and turned around to throw it into the trash can behind them. He turned back to her with a smile. He would go back to their conversation later. Now he wanted to enjoy the company he didn't usually get, both his niece and his friend.

"You skating?" He smiled.

* * *

Riza and Roy joined Elicia in the skating rink. She waved goodbye to her new friend and skated their way smiling widely. It was the first time Riza skated. It looked easy enough from the outside, but she was out of balance as soon as she stepped in the rink.

She had grown-up in the East where there was no snow. Only in the mountains to the North of East City, Riza’s hometown was East of East City. It had some lakes and quite interesting woods nearby, but no peaks high enough to propel snow. They used to have beautiful Springs and Falls, but Winters were never too cold. In fact Riza wasn’t very resistant to the cold.

Riza only traveled to a snowy place after she started at the academy. Rebecca and her family would take her in on the holidays. The first time Riza saw snow was in Rebecca’s hometown, still an East province but near the mountains.

Riza tried bending her stance forward but immediately lost balance. Elicia giggled watching as Riza barely managed to steady herself. But the girl proceeded to hug Riza's waist, in a show of excitement which made her lose balance again, all at once. She almost fell, but Roy grabbed her and steadied her. He and Elicia chuckled as he stabilized Riza with his hands on her back and shoulder. Sending a pleasant through her veins.

"What's wrong, Hawkeye?" Roy teased. "Having trouble standing?"

Riza pouted but he only smirked back, unabashed.

"Uncle Roy and I will teach you." Elicia offered. "Watch me!" She skated away, supposedly showing Riza what to do and she did try to copy, but the girl would do tricks in the middle and Riza was having trouble doing the more basic stuff such as standing up and moving. Riza wasn’t sure if Elicia was really helping or just showing off.

"Can I help you or?" Roy asked quietly, standing close to her, his cheeks flushed.

Riza nodded, despite her concerns of closeness. She kept watching Elicia, in a sense, trying not to focus too much on Roy’s warmth and flush. The girl slid around the ice rink elegantly and Riza noticed whenever it looked like Elicia had lost balance, she would bend her knees. So she copied and Roy smiled at her attentiveness. 

"Yes, that's what you do when you need to regain balance." Roy explained and smiled while maintaining an awkward embrace with her. "But for now you can trust me, I won’t let you fall. Okay? Just copy my movements." 

She felt like her heart could stop at his words. She hadn’t been so sensitive to him before. Roy had one hand on her lower back, while his other hand held hers. It was more intimate than he had intended it to be, but not more than he wished it to be.

Riza had been the one to walk away the night before, but while skating she fell onto the pleasant warmth of Roy's body without a second thought. His scent hypnotised her and made her wish she could have no distance between them. She tried to excuse it by repeating how it was innocent and they were just doing it all for Elicia.

Roy was enjoying himself all too much. Elicia would come from her fast rounds in the rink and pull Riza’s other hand, smiling up at the two adults. He supposed she meant to help Riza skate, but the very capable woman was actually heavily leaning on him in fear of falling. Elicia grinned widely as she showed off when she went on another round on the rink. Her grin was so similar to Maes', it was uncanny. A grin that could make everyone smile.

Riza started to understand the rhythm she needed to follow to skate properly. With every movement she leaned a little less on Roy and trusted more in her own movements, even so she didn't let go. 

Elicia started showing her tricks again, asking Riza to copy, understanding her confidence change. But not only she didn't feel she had enough expertise to try, she was also still scared and grateful to Roy for not letting go. Roy was pleased, in a way it felt like he was holding hands with Riza outside, where other people were. But she was also buried in her winter coat and scarf. He wondered if it had been on purpose, was she hiding? He tried to chase the thoughts away, but thoughts are persistent, especially those that are chased away. Plus he quite enjoyed thinking about Riza Hawkeye, even if he shouldn't, even if it was taboo.

“You’re getting there, Riz-” He stopped and locked his eyes into hers, losing himself in them. There was fear, but also affection.

At that they hit against the ice rink’s border, crashing against it and onto the ice.

Roy groaned as he fell on his bottom and Riza on top of him, instantly apologizing and trying to move away. The more they tried to untangle themselves, the harder it was to actually do it. Roy burst into laughter, making Riza cease all her frenetic movement to escape. Where was her sniper's calm when she could feel her own heartbeat in her ears and felt flushed from head to toe? She took a deep breath sitting at Roy's side. She wasn’t a good skater yet, so he had to get up first. 

Elicia came right around and tried to help them up too, only falling over as well. They all laughed, even Riza, allowing herself to relax. They accepted the disaster and in the process breached the awkwardness that had settled between Roy and Riza earlier.

“Oh no!” Elicia exclaimed as she effortlessly got up and extended her hand to Riza to help her up. Both adults chuckled at the gesture. “Did uncle Roy hurt you?”

Riza answered “no” too quickly, but it seemed too harsh so she cleaned her throat and corrected herself with a normaller “no”. She smiled at the girl. “We got distracted. It’s okay.”

“Maybe I should wait for you two outside!” Riza said as Roy finally managed to get up and help her up too.

“What?” Elicia asked. “No! You haven’t even started skating well yet. Falling is part of it, that's what mommy always says.”

At least, Elicia was oblivious to what caused their fall. Riza breathed in, taking the time to breathe deeply. She agreed to continue skating a little longer. Soon Riza managed to skate alone, although she was thankful for Roy’s steady presence behind her. He would skate over to her whenever it looked like she could fall, grabbing her waist and sending electricity through her all over again. They shared more gentle gazes than Riza would have liked to have allowed, but she was truly enjoying herself.

Riza fell one more time, but instead of on top of Roy, it was on her own bottom. She was done with it. She couldn't be sore at work, Jean would tease her without any mercy and would tell Rebecca and her friend wouldn't leave her alone until she explained how it had happened. Riza sighed as she took Roy's hands. They locked eyes as he skated backwards pulling her by the hands as she straightened up slowly.

“Thank you.” Riza said, trying to keep a stern expression but failing.

He nodded and let go of her hands. He skated away, schooling his own expression as much as his heartbeat. Roy knew if he had stayed he would have kissed her. He took his time before returning to Riza’s and Elicia’s.

Riza ended up leaving the ice rink earlier than the other two skaters but convinced Elicia and Roy not to bother. Elicia should be allowed some quality time with her godfather babysitting her instead of Riza in order to keep her from falling. Which was ironic, since she had the reputation of being Roy’s babysitter.

She watched them from the outside of the rink, leaning on the border, her pants were wet from the ice. She shivered, but she'd let them take their time. Riza watched as Roy raced Elicia from one side of the rink to the other. Roy had won the first race and Elicia followed him begging for another one to settle the score, she wore a devious smile. Riza cheered for Elicia. The girl tried to grab Roy's legs to make him fall. Roy freed himself from her cheating arms and won again. After that one Elicia agreed to play clean and Roy let her win, pretending he actually had lost.

It was all very endearing. Riza smiled at their antics, although she tried to keep it conceived underneath her scarf. He started pushing Elicia around the rink by her hands, like he had lifted Riza from the ice earlier. That gave the girl much more speed than she could manage on her own. Riza laughed to herself and as she heard Elicia cheering loudly.

The two excited skaters would check on her sometimes. They’d race by and ask for high-fives. Roy would throw a boyish grin her way whenever she high-fived him. She could barely stop herself from grinning back. He was so handsome when he looked carefree. Roy’s smile had always been eye-catching, but it made her heart beat faster. She tried to blame that on breakfast. At the same time it concerned her for his safety, but she was armed and ready to strike if necessary.

She was sure her skills as a soldier would be on point if necessary. But at the same time Riza allowed herself to be distracted by Roy’s softest side showing without reservation.

Being distracted earned her a tap to the shoulder without realizing that someone was there before. She turned around to find Rebecca Catalina and Kain Fuery, a strange pair. Riza’s expression changed into a frown, uncharacteristically as she usually smiled at her best friend. She tried to school her expression and managed a controlled smile.

“Becca!” Riza finally said, hugging her friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been calling you all morning. I was starting to get worried!” Rebecca said, glancing behind Riza and her eyes stopping on Mustang and Elicia. “But I see you’ve been occupied.”

“Hey, Lieutenant!” Kain greeted. “We came to the holiday market for the Winter solstice party at HQ in two weeks.” He explained.

“Oh!” Riza managed. “I mean, hi, Sergeant! How are you today?” 

Rebecca sighed at the formality in her friend’s voice.

“Argh, you’re both out of the office. Quit that!” Rebecca sighed. “Riza, this is Kain. Kain, this is Riza.”

Kain flushed. He wasn’t just going to start calling his superior by her first name without her spoken consent. To his surprise, Riza gave a quick eye roll but smiled and nodded.

“Kain was free and in need of doing some shopping too, so we put two and two together.” Rebecca said, holding up her hundred bags, which Riza automatically compared to Kain’s one bag. “I called you to try and bring you with me, but I see you've been busy.”

Rebecca’s eyes gave a meaningful glance in between Riza and the ice rink again. Before she could reply, there was a thump against the border of the ring. She turned around to see Roy and Elicia smiling.

“Hello!” Roy greeted in his controlled, diplomatic voice. “Lieutenant, Sergeant, what brings you here? Do any of you want to skate with Elicia? I could use a break.”

His tiredness sounded feigned. Although Riza could feel the heat rolling off of him. Probably because she was wearing wet clothes inside a gigantic freezer for at least thirty minutes.

“General!” Kain saluted, earning a scoff from Rebecca.

“We’re outta duty.” Rebecca complained, rolling her eyes. “Now he is just an idiot in skates!”

Kain’s face visibly froze and flushed from head to toe. Elicia’s jaw dropped, how could adults speak like that? Rebecca always treated Roy outside of HQ casually and vulgarly. Roy never mentioned Rebecca unless Riza brought her up. Rebecca would call out Mustang all time, whether it was just between her and Riza, or also with Mustang present. In a way they behaved like childish siblings. So, much to Kain’s surprise, Roy chuckled.

“That’s not very nice!” Elicia pointed her finger at Rebecca with a frown.

Rebecca apologized to Elicia, who made her apologize to Roy. Roy was more than happy to comply with a smug smirk. When Rebecca finally got it out, she looked like she could faint. Kain introduced himself to Elicia, who wanted attention. She was rather extroverted and loved getting attention from adults.

The girl begged the adults to skate with her. They were able to convince her by promising to watch her tricks instead. Roy skated close behind, in case the girl fell and needed help, not that she had any problem with skating or falling. Riza tried her hardest to keep her expression trained and impassive. From the corner of her eye she could see Rebecca’s suspiciousness, eyeing the General and her friend.

“So, you are hanging out with Mustang and his goddaughter on the weekends now?” Rebecca asked, a suggestion conceived into her voice. It made Riza cringe, thinking about how it all looked.

“Gracia was called into work yesterday. She might only be done tomorrow. There was a fire.” Riza explained.

Kain intervened. “Eastern quarter, right?” He asked. “I think I saw the smoke.”

Riza nodded but Rebecca didn’t give her a chance to change the topic of conversation.

“That still doesn’t justify why you’re here too.” Rebecca looked straight into her friend’s eyes this time, her voice all matter-of-factly.

Kain recoiled a little, sensing the sensitive issue being lifted by his new extroverted friend. He waved at Elicia and gave her a thumbs up as she moved into another trick, trying to ignore the conversation happening right next to him.

“Gracia asked me to check if things were going smoothly.” Riza answered, her voice trained, but Rebecca knew her well. “Elicia wanted to come skating and wanted me to come with, so here I am.”

“Yeah, sure, you are only here because of dear Elicia!” Rebecca said, earning an apprehensive glance from her friend. Rebecca lifted her hands as if in surrender, but smirked nonetheless. “It is what it is, Ri. We don’t control how we feel. Unfortunately.”

That last word sounded sour and loaded. Rebecca, thankfully, let it go. WhenRoy and Elicia approached, the girl asked them excitedly how she did. They all told her how fantastic she had been, it wasn’t a lie. Roy glanced at Riza, noting something, turned to Elicia and told her it was time to go.

“Why?” Elicia complained.

“Because it’s almost lunchtime and your aunt is turning blue. Have you taken a look at her?” Roy asked.

Elicia looked up at Riza, who felt everyone’s eyes on her in that moment.

“No, I am fine.” She defended. “But we do have to eat sometime.” Riza hummed. “Do you feel like fries?”

Elicia cheered and headed with Roy to take off their skates. Rebecca eyed her friend.

“You’re an aunt now?” Rebecca asked, this time in a quiet whisper.

“She started calling me after Maes’-” She stopped herself. “Anyway, I invited Gracia and Elicia to join us next weekend.”

“Fun. Maybe I’ll be the next aunt!” Rebecca winked teasingly.

“But if you two didn't mean to skate, what are you doing here anyway?” Riza asked, suddenly realizing they told her why they were at the park, but not why they were at the ice rink.

“Oh, we wanted to check the rink out.” Rebecca said.

"The refrigeration system is a new tech, never before had we been able to have such a large space refrigerated in order to have ice, so I was excited to check it out." Kain explained in an excited manner. Riza suddenly realized he had some similarities to Elicia.

Elicia ran towards Riza and hugged her by the waist.

“So are you coming with us to get fries?” Roy asked, smiling boyishly at all of them. It was clear that he was having a good time to anyone that cared enough to observe. For a moment Riza was happy Rebecca and Kain had shown up. That way he wasn’t happy just with her, but with a group of people she was also part of.

His smile was careless, usually, it was performed too, but around Elicia he smiled honestly. Riza told herself it was just Elicia, but Rebecca Catalina knew better.

“I’m up for it if you are!” Rebecca looked beside her and Kain nodded.

“Great, I know just the place.” Roy smiled.

* * *

Riza started sneezing occasionally as they walked to the fry place. The wind outside the tent did little to assuage her. When they finally got to the restaurant and sat down Riza was still sneezing. They sat on a tall table, because Elicia got excited about being taller. Roy took off his wool jacket and quietly set it over Riza’s shoulders. He winked and looked away before she could say anything.

Rebecca chatted excitedly about the solstice parties she was attending, Riza was happ she didn’t seem to notice Roy’s gesture. She agreed to go to her family’s solstice party since she didn’t have anyone else to spend it with. It wasn’t the first time either she was joining Rebecca’s family, in fact they felt like family to Riza as well.

“You should join us too, Mustang.” Rebecca invited. “Since you have no one, I’m sure Riza would be happy.”

Roy didn’t answer right away. He was startled by the proposal but tried to pass it as having a mouthful of chicken. He smiled sheepishly at last.

“Yeah, thanks.” Roy started. “But I am spending the solstice with my family at Madam’s.”

Rebecca smirked but nodded. “Well, you know, if we change your mind, let me know a couple days earlier.”

“What about you Kain?” Riza tried to divert the chat from Roy or herself. “Where will you be spending the solstice?”

Kain explained he would be heading East and spend it with his family. Riza hadn’t known Kain had siblings. His older brother had just had his first child. Kain was very excited about meeting the child.

“What’s the baby's name?” Elicia asked.

“Theo.” Kain smiled. “I just got a picture of him in the mail last week. He’s three months old, well, four in a couple of days.”

“Do you have it with you?” Elicia asked, grabbing Kain’s arm with greasy hands. “I wanna see!”

Roy grabbed her wrists gently and told her to remember to clean her hands. Kain assured it was no trouble, but Elicia still apologized.

“I don’t have it here, but next time we meet with you or your mom, I’ll bring it with me.” Kain smiled. “Do you like babies, Elicia?”

Elicia nodded and smirked. “They are like dolls! I can pretend I’m their mother and they can’t do anything about it.”

Roy and Rebecca laughed. Riza’s commanding officer and her best friend had similar humors, no matter how much they butted heads with one another.

They finished the fries and chicken quickly. Elicia started begging for dessert but Roy, to Riza’s surprise, was adamant there were sweets at home. She was convinced by the promise of ice-cream. Roy rushed everyone to go, in a polite manner, but Riza wondered what had happened.

They bid their goodbyes to Rebecca and Kain, the former sending meaningful gazes Riza’s way. Roy reached for her hand as soon as they sat in the car, feeling the temperature.

“You’re freezing, aren’t you?” Roy raised an eyebrow. “We should have gone home right after skating. Did you get wet from the ice?”

Riza let go of his hand and looked ahead. She meant to reply an “it’s fine, sir” but sneezed instead. Roy shook his head and started the car. When they arrived Riza thought she’d pick up Hayate from Roy’s, take her car and head home. But Roy gave her some dry pants he had somewhere and told her to take a shower.

“Oh, no thanks, sir.” Riza looked down at the pants. “I should head home.”

“What? No!” Elicia begged. “Stay and play with us, please, please.”

Riza sighed but nodded. She didn’t know why she had such a soft spot for Elicia but the idea of disappointing her bothered Riza almost as much as the idea of making Roy sad.

“Is any other item of your clothing wet?” Roy asked, as he directed her to his bathroom with his hand in her lower back.

Riza flushed. Her underwear was wet too and so was the sweater. She asked if he had any sweaters she could borrow, Roy left and came back with a sweater of his.

“It might be big, but it’s the smallest I have.“ He scratched his neck. “Okay, then, I’ll leave you to it.” Roy said, as he pointed at the dresser beside the bathtub “There’s clean towels in there, use as many as you need. If you need anything, let me know but enjoy your shower, Riza.”

He had whispered her name, as if it was forbidden. Riza was left to sigh at it as he closed the door of the bathroom behind him. She sat down at first, just taking deep breaths, she couldn’t even understand why she was so stressed. The day was nice and normal. She wasn’t used to normal, the most normal parts of her life were walking Hayate.

Riza looked at herself in the mirror, taking a second to calm her heartbeat. After taking a few minutes, she turned on the water in the shower and stripped out of her clothes. Roy’s bathroom was comfortable, especially as it got warmer. It was also big for an apartment in Central. Instead of a shower stall, Roy had an actual bathtub.

Riza hadn’t taken a bath since Rebecca took her to her family’s winter cabin seven years before. Even then she had been unsure if she should allow herself a bath. She wouldn’t abuse her stay at Roy’s but she missed the feeling of being submerged in warm water as she relaxed.

The water got warm and the steam fogged Roy’s bathroom mirror. Riza got under it, basking under the steady flow. Roy had showered at her apartment a couple of times, usually after a mission. She wondered if he also felt good about being surrounded by the smell of her as she was with his. She opened her eyes and let the water in, as if trying to remember he was her superior.

She finished her shower and dried herself with a towel that smelled like Roy’s clothes. She enjoyed the scent, it was so comforting. She smiled at the thoughts, the warmth making her careless and thoughtless. She looked at the pants he had given her, they were hers, she thought she had lost them in a mission in a small town before they even found the Elrics. She would have to ask him about it.

She slipped the pants on without her underwear, they were hers anyway. Riza was happy to see they still fit. The sweater was less fitting, it was large and clearly not hers, but she didn’t mind because it was warm, clean and smelled like the forbidden man in the living room. She combed her hair with her fingers before walking out of the bathroom with her wet towel and clothes in hand. Roy flushed but smiled at her as he watched her approach. He extended his hand to ask for the wet garments.

“I’ll throw those in the washer for you.” Roy smiled as he raised from the spot on the floor where he was playing a memory game with Elicia. “Also Elicia has a comb, if you want.”

Riza passed him the wet clothes and he left. When he walked back to the living room Elicia was sitting behind Riza combing her hair carefully. Roy felt himself melt at the display, but was caught looking and flushed. He picked up two blankets and set one over each of the girls. He sat back down across from Riza this time.

“Where did you get these pants?” Riza asked.

“Oh” He flushed. “You left them at the hotel room and when I was checking out the staff gave it to me, I threw it in my bag and forgot to give it back. Just thought it’d be weird to show up with them after a while.”

Riza chuckled as Roy touched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I guess it turned out for the best.” Riza smiled.

“That sweater looks nice on you.” Roy said, enjoying the view but trying not to be too obvious. “I mean-” He stuttered.

Riza flushed. “It’s okay.” She tried to smile and Roy did too. The mood between them was returning to normal. A comfortable and quiet intimacy.

They played board games with Elicia through the afternoon. Some were Elicia’s games that she brought from home and others were Roy’s. He had always enjoyed games of strategy. Roy ended up teaching Elicia how to play chess as Riza helped Elicia through the game. He let them win, he didn’t want to discourage Elicia. Riza knew he was a really good player, she would have never been able to beat him.

Roy started dinner with Riza’s help. He wanted to try and make a pie from their childhood. Elicia participated too. She enjoyed helping Gracia cook at home. She did the easier parts like setting the dough in the plate, but the girl enjoyed it nonetheless. In the end they sat on the couch waiting for it to be done.

Roy picked up the small picture of Riza and himself. She had been much shorter than him. That changed, since she was still shorter but only by half a head. Back when they took the picture he was still a head, a neck taller.

It wasn’t a lie that Roy had always liked Riza. He didn’t fall in love with her until he came back to see Berthold before he died. But they had always been friends. He had wanted to protect her, if he was honest with himself he wasn’t sure when the feelings of love had first emerged. It was strange to try to think back of a time in which that hadn’t been the truth.

Roy smiled and felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Elicia. Riza had gone to the kitchen to check on the pie that was cooking in his oven.

“You should tell her you like her.” Elicia whispered. “Daddy always said it was better to have your feelings known, because love is a beautiful thing and that is why he always told me he loved me.”

Roy was a little startled. It was like Maes was there all of a sudden in the form of his six year old daughter. He tried to smile. How could she tell he liked Riza? Was he being too obvious? He pulled her into his lap and sat the picture aside.

“Licia, aunt Riza and I have been friends and colleagues for a very long time, you see?” Roy started. “We are good friends. She knows I like her like that.”

“But you look at her the way daddy and mommy looked at each other.” Elicia pointed out.

Roy sighed and noticed Riza walking back in the room completely unaware of his conversation with Elicia. He flushed. She was wearing his shirt and his apron that had the words “snap, snap”, a gift from the unit and Maes when they were all still in East City. It was a sight to behold, he wished he were to see that everyday.

“The pie’s almost done.” She smiled.

Elicia got up from his lap and walked to Hayate that slept by the corridor. She looked back, grinned at Roy and left with the dog towards the room area. Riza frowned.

“She is getting more and more like her father!” Roy sighed.

That didn’t clear Riza’s frown as she approached and sat on his arm chair.

“What was that about?” Riza asked, looking back at Roy.

“In Maes’ words? About getting a wife.” Roy chuckled. “She’s convinced we should be like her mommy and daddy.”

He averted her gaze, because he knew he was flushed. It was easier to use the girl’s words too than face the problem. He swallowed dry when he noticed Riza was looking down at her feet.

“Don’t worry. I will talk to Gracia and she’ll handle it.” Roy said, his tone low.

Riza looked at him, but didn’t say anything. She pursed her lips. She was fighting herself internally because all she wanted to do was to hold Roy’s hand in hers. She should have left hours before, but she kept finding reasons to stay. She tried over and over to make sense of it all, her own feelings and her own actions. To figure out what to say but couldn’t, so she reached for his hand, breaching the boundary she had tried to reset less than a day.

Roy looked up. She wasn’t smiling. Riza looked at their hands. He moved to hold hers too. They didn’t move or do anything else. They both just directed their gazes to their interlaced fingers and slowly brushed thumbs against the back of each other’s hands. It was a comfort she was willing to give him and herself, but she felt the danger of being closer to the boundaries they couldn’t cross. It was thrilling.

“I have to go check on the pie again.” Riza whispered and looked up, making Roy do too. 

Roy nodded. His eyes were tender. It was very nice to see those eyes looking at her without fear. She smiled lightly when she got up and let go of his hand slowly.

“Will you set the table?” Riza asked, turning around before heading to the kitchen.

He smiled as he passed a hand through his face, trying to not to overthink the gesture.

Elicia was delighted with the pie. It was wonderful, just like Roy remembered it. The mood wasn’t relaxed like the day before. Both adults were more contained and Elicia caught onto it. But it wasn’t awkward either like it had been in the morning before they headed to the ice rink.

“Tomorrow at school we are going to learn about plants.” Elicia smiled, trying to muster conversation. “They will take us to the school garden and we will work with the vegetables there, we’ll go back inside and talk about how plants live. I didn’t even know plants were alive til last week!”

"Are you excited?" Riza asked. 

Elicia shrugged. 

"I'm excited to see Jakob and mommy tomorrow." Elicia smiled. 

Roy gazed at the girl teasingly.

“I wonder which one you are more excited to see.” Roy winked at the girl.

“Mommy, of course!” Elicia answered all matter-of-factly. "Are you ever excited to see someone special to you?” Elicia asked and mimicked his wink. “Like each other?” She smiled, big.

Roy and Riza looked in between each other, the answer was “yes”. They wouldn’t have been able to hide it either. No matter how good Riza was at schooling her expressions, everyone knew when she was caught by surprise that her eyes shone brighter. Everyone knew the General had a soft spot for her too.

“Yes, sweetie. Your uncle and I have been friends for a very long time.” Riza said, trying to stop any awkwardness from returning.

Roy nodded and smiled. Elicia’s smiley expression fell.

“I would like to have a cousin.” Elicia mumbled.

Roy frowned.

“Does your mother have any siblings?” Riza asked, knowing Maes was an only child.

The little girl shook her head.

“But if you had babies, they would be my cousins too.” Elicia smiled again. “So could you have a baby?”

Riza felt flushed but tried to smile, she looked at Roy's ways to see a red face and neck.

“Mommies and daddies have babies.” Roy explained. “Aunt Riza and I aren’t married.”

“But you could be.” Elicia said in a manner of a question. “I could marry you! I’ve seen people get married before!”

This time both adults laughed, letting out the tension that was quickly forming in their shoulders and necks. After all she was a six year old that had a much simpler view of the world. But even then she had them figured out. It made Riza wonder if other people were pretending not to? Especially Grumman, couldn’t he have them court-martialed? Rebecca and Maes were never fooled.

“I mean it!” Elicia furrowed her eyebrows.

“Don’t be mad!” Roy said, pulling her his way and into his lap.

After a while like that, the girl was distracted by some teasing about Jakob. Roy remembered the promised but forgotten ice-cream. Elicia smiled and excitedly ran to the kitchen to get it. Riza exchanged a relieved gaze with Roy.

After dinner they moved to the couch. Elicia on Roy’s lap, Riza was next to them on the couch. They read a story about a princess who wished to dance but was stuck to her duties. Every night the princess would use her dancing shoes as she escaped into a magic world to dance. Elicia tried to read too, they would do a page each. The girl enjoyed reading, after each page she smiled big, proud of herself.

“Auntie,” Elicia yawned. “Will you tuck me in?”

Riza nodded as Elicia left Roy’s lap and pet Hayate’s head. She kissed Roy’s cheek and he wished her a goodnight. Roy mouthed at Riza if she was sure, she nodded, he smiled back.

Riza helped Elicia into her warm, kitten patterned pajamas. Elicia brushed her teeth as Riza opened the bed and settled the warm water bottle Roy handed her through the bedroom door. Elicia came and hugged Riza before lying on the sheets.

“Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?” Elicia asked.

Riza shook her head.

“But, you’ll see me next weekend!” Riza offered.

“Do you have a boyfriend that isn’t uncle Roy?” Elicia asked.

Riza blinked twice, before telling her no.

“Then why not uncle Roy?” Elicia said. “I think he really likes you. He said so!”

“He did?” Riza allowed herself to smile. “I mean, we work together. We’re good friends and we’ll always be there for each other and for you too. But that’s it. Okay?”

Elicia hummed her disapproval but agreed with a nod.

“Okay, then.” Riza said and kissed Elicia’s eyebrow. “Sweet dreams, Ms Elicia. Light on or off?”

“Off! I’m not a baby anymore!” Elicia said. “Goodnight, auntie.”

She held Riza’s hand for a second, then let it go as Riza turned off the bedside light.

* * *

Riza walked into the living room to find Roy sitting comfortably on the couch reading the book Riza had given him that morning. He smiled up at her and took off his reading glasses. His eyes had never been the same since the Promised Day. But to Riza he looked handsome with or without them, in fact the domesticity of the whole scene made her heart quiver. Although Roy never enjoyed the glasses and tried not to be seen with them by anyone but her. She always had one pair on her at work just in case.

“I’m sorry I left you to put her to bed.” Roy smiled as he settled his book and glasses on the coffee table in front of him. “Was it okay?”

Riza smiled and nodded. He wore an inviting gaze but she did her best to resist it.

“I should probably-” Riza gestured towards the door.

Roy’s face fell, but he nodded and lifted the blanket from his lap to walk her to the door.

“What about your clothes?” Roy asked, pointing the kitchen’s way, where the machine was.

“Oh,” Riza was suddenly reminded. “I’ll take it now and wash it at home. Thank you, though.”

Roy went to the kitchen and returned holding a bag.

“They are already drier.” He offered in a sad voice. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you for dinner and today.” Roy tried to sound casual but failed. His voice sounded wrong. And if anyone would be able to tell, it would be Riza. But she didn’t say anything, just looked at her hands as she put on her coat and scarf, then she bent down to put on Hayate’s leash. The dog was happy to comply, any outing was a good reason for Hayate to be content.

“No problem, sir.” Riza averted his eyes as she got back up. “It was my pleasure. Thank you for the sweater. I will return it to you after I wash it.”

He nodded and she opened the door, letting it crack open slightly before turning to say the final goodbye to Roy. The weekend that had been more pleasant than she would care to admit. Riza tried to smile politely but made the mistake of meeting his eyes. His eyes were always intense, but now there was a mix of emotions. They were gentle, vulnerable but also hurt.

Riza found herself getting lost in them. He approached slowly, testing the waters. She didn’t back away when she felt his hand against her upper arm. Instead she basked in it. Her eyes shut unintentionally, she took a deep breath. Roy felt the anticipation in her lips. She opened her eyes only to crash her lips against his. He pushed her body against the door behind her that closed with their movements against it and against each other.

His hand was no longer in her arm. One roamed her hair and the other held her against him by her lower back under her coat. As if to keep her from running away. The kiss was passionate, both were completely lost to it. Lost to each other for the second time in less than one day. Roy’s warmth made her want to keep closing a distance that wasn’t there anymore, she was completely pressed against Roy and the door. She could feel him melting against the kiss. The kiss felt desperate as if they were trying to salvage something that they had just thought lost forever.

But suddenly Roy stopped. He pushed away, breaking contact completely and turning around. He brought his hand up to his forehead and shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t- You didn’t- I” Roy swallowed dry. What was he doing?, he admonished himself, Riza had made it clear she didn’t want anything.

Riza pressed her body against the door, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself and think of all the reasons why they couldn’t do what they had done. But her mind was empty of warnings or concerns. Instead she walked towards the man who still stood very still and seemingly hurt.

She walked the distance he had created between them and touched his shoulder gently with her forehead. When he didn’t turn, she pushed her lips against the back of his shoulder, she kissed it gently, letting herself linger. He was warm under the shirt, he irradiated heat and she desired to bask in that heat again.

“Don’t be.” Riza echoed his own words from the previous night. “I’m sorry for acting like I don-”

He turned around abruptly, interrupting her whispers. His gaze was consuming in a way that pleased her, oh, so much. She thought for a moment he would push her against the door and take her clothes right there. But instead he hugged her pulling her against him tightly. Tears had built up in his eyes and they fell against the shoulder of her coat.

Riza created some distance to look at him. She nodded and he knew what that meant. He kissed her again. This time it was gentle and slow. He took the time to enjoy it. She could feel her breath catching in her throat. Their kisses were all-consuming. It felt like long overdue even though the previous night they had kissed as well.

“Roy,” She groaned into the kiss. Roy moaned too. He broke the kiss, taking the time to lock their eyes.

“Will you stay?” Roy asked, carefully as if her answer could burn.

Riza untangled herself from the embrace. She quickly put her bag on the hook of the rack and took off her coat, never breaking eye contact with him. She finally took off Hayate’s leash and instructed him to go to the living room. The pup obliged after getting some pets.

She fully appreciated the gaze she felt on her. They approached again, she brushed her lips against his and meant to answer but her voice was caught in her own throat, so she nodded instead. His eyes were so intense, so tempting. He tried to close the distance once again, but Riza stopped him.

“But not here.” Riza whispered against his mouth, pointing at the hallway. “Not where we can be caught by a six year old.”

Roy smiled, completely impressed by his Lieutenant, his Riza. He kissed her again but much slower and pulled her into his lap to make his way to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and settled Riza on the bed.

The tension was great and consuming. They stared back at one another, taking each other’s clothes off in their minds. It was hard to act right away when they had spent so much time wondering how it would feel. Riza locked her eyes with his and rested her arms on top of his shoulders, massaging his scalp slowly. He smiled as he watched her touch him gently and without reservations.

“Riza.” Roy whispered. “Riza, you can’t possibly understand how much I want to be here right now.”

He brushed her hair and pulled it behind her ear.

“Actually, I think I do.” Riza said. At that she closed the gap between their lips, automatically pressing flush against his body. He quivered. She wasn’t sure if her heart was beating fast or if it had stopped but, for the first time, everything felt just right.

Riza pulled Roy on top of her as they lied on the bed. He pressed his knee in between her legs, making her moan. They fell into kisses that completely overtook them. Riza could feel a nice warmth pooling in her abdomen. Roy drew kisses down her neck, his pants grew tighter, his hands roaming Riza’s skin under the shirt and over the helm of her pants.

“May I?” He groaned more than spoke as he grabbed her shirt. Riza didn’t reply as much as she pulled it off herself, holding his gaze afterwards and smiling, teasingly. Roy mimicked her and pulled his own shirt off. She wanted to touch him all over.

He caressed her over her bra and undid it with some difficulty. Riza chuckled at it. But Roy dipped his mouth and tongue on her nipples she could only hold in her moans. Riza started to unbuckle his belt, feeling his erection against her leg.

“Eager, are we?” Roy teased.

Riza didn’t answer, she proceeded to pull his pants down. Roy got up only to pull them off, approaching back just in his boxers. Riza couldn't help but stare, stare at him in all his might. The bulge made her feel warm with anticipation. He looked incredible, everything she had hoped to see on her one night stands when she turned the lights off and imagined it was Roy Mustang breathing her name.

“I see so are you!” She teased feeling his erection against her.

He fell on top of her, every contact leaving a thread of pleasant shivers. The contact of their warm skin against each other made her needy for his touch. Roy was so turned on he was concerned for how long he’d be able to last. He finally touched her, where he wanted him, Riza basked in his trying touches. 

“You’re so wet, Riza.” He groaned against her ear.

Roy enjoyed learning all about her as he watched her come undone against him.

“Roy, please.” Riza finally managed. “I need you.”

He moved to kiss her softly and she felt him against her entrance. It felt hard and just what she wished for. They both groaned at the sensation. He couldn’t hold it anymore.

“I am going to show you just how much I love you.” He whispered against her ear softly before kissing it.

He entered her slowly, they both moaned at the feeling. Riz asked him to move. He kissed her as he started to pump in slowly, his desire growing with every thrust.

“Faster, Roy, please.” Riza whispered against his lips.

He started to gain rhythm and it felt like they completed each other, somehow all the distance they deposed was gone and it felt so right. Everything fell in its rightful place, their bodies moved against each other sending waves of pleasure and affection. They fitted perfectly. Roy’s groans sent Riza over any semblance of control. She enjoyed the utter intimacy of their contact. The final breach of procedures, the right thing that felt so wrong.

Riza came undone a second time that night. Roy tried to continue his pace as she came down from her orgasm. He kissed her throat and whispered sweet nothings into it, as he tried to keep going. But it was just too much and he came. Riza rode his orgasm as she gasped at the feeling of his seed, she was glad for the birth control the military issued female officers. His rhythm became uneven but she basked in his moans and the way he called her name.

They collapsed in an intertwined state and came down from their pleasure in a sweaty embrace. Their eyes locked, there was only love left between the two.

Riza tried, as soon as she started to regain her breath to tell him something but only an embarrassing whimper came out. Roy chuckled and nodded. He moved them into a proper embrace, then touched his forehead to hers. They snuggled against each other in bliss.

“I know.” he whispered into her hair. “You don’t need to say anything.”

Even after their intimate dance, Roy still wanted her close, unlike the times he had seeked comfort in the arms of random women. As did Riza.

“This was everything I hoped it would be.” Riza said and Roy pecked her lips.

With the height of passion gone, Riza’s mind was overflowing with the warnings she had ignored. 

“But it was also so inappropriate.” Riza said, realizing the depth of their actions. His hands on her back gripped harder, the tension building in his previously relaxed body. She understood. “No, Roy, I’m sorry. I am not leaving. I just mean have we screwed everything?”

Roy still wouldn’t relax. It felt right. He didn’t think he could hear the love of his life telling him it was wrong to pursue whatever they were.

“Please don’t tell me this was wrong.” Roy’s voice was small.

“No!” Riza replied quickly and shook her head, touching his cheek with her hand. “No! Never! I have wanted this since I was a teenager.”

Riza flushed realizing her own confession, she looked into Roy’s eyes to understand if she had gone too far. After all, he could feel less, or for less time. But his eyes were nothing other than tender.

“Riza, I don’t remember not loving you.” Roy replied, gently and just an inch from her face. "On the Promised Day I realized just how utterly impossible my existence without you would be. But I knew since before everything that you were the one for me." Roy kissed her forehead.

Riza smiled and pecked his lips, softly. Roy moaned into the affectionate gesture.

“We will have to talk about this, though.” Riza whispered with uncertainty. “This is textbook inappropriate.”

Roy huffed. “Tomorrow. Let us have tonight?”

“What about work and Elicia?” Riza asked. “I can’t spend the night, Roy.”

Apart from her rationalization, Roy was happy to hear her say his name so openly and fearlessly.

“Or you could go in at 0900 hours which is the time you should be clocking in anyway.” Roy whispered as he caressed her the back of her head. “That would give me time to drop Elicia off at school, come back to you so we talk over breakfast.”

“And my uniform?” Riza raised an eyebrow at him.

“We could stop by your apartment on our way to work.” Roy explained matter-of-factly.

Riza scoffed. “We can’t go in at the same time!”

“Yes, we can. We sometimes work over breakfast!” Roy answered just as quickly as before, trying to convince her. “It wouldn’t be the same time.”

“Yeah, but I’m usually there before you arrive and we have breakfast over work because you were late anyway.” Riza quipped back, booping his nose in the midst.

Roy couldn’t help but smile. The banter felt so good, but this time it felt more intimate than any other, both without ranks or clothes. Roy tightened the embrace.

“You could call Havoc tonight and say you have some business to take care of tomorrow morning so you’ll only be back at lunch.” Roy tried.

“Two things: I will not call Havoc from your apartment at,” Riza looked behind her at the alarm clock on Roy’s bedside table. “Oh, 2230 hours to tell him I will be late. Second, if that were the case I would call you, not him.”

“So, exactly you could call me and I’ll call Havoc saying we’ll both be late.” Roy started but was interrupted.

“No!” Riza said, seriously. “Roy, I would love to spend the night but there will be other times.”

He grinned big, but his expression changed into a smug smirk. “There will?”

Riza flushed but smiled back. She kissed him and lingered. She opened her eyes as their lips kept brushing.

“I don’t know? Maybe.” She finally whispered. “But I kind of hope so, because I don’t know if I can go back.”

Roy opened his eyes and locked his eyes with hers. He smiled in a tight line, passed his hand along her messy hair, feeling the tresses against his fingers.

“What if I pick up your uniform after I drop off Elicia?” Roy whispered. “You have to agree we do need to talk about this. And I can go in later than you, or earlier, whatever you want, but I want to enjoy tonight just in case, you know. Please, Riza.”

Riza caressed his face slowly, affectionately, then she nodded.

“Okay.” She agreed. “But Hayate has to be in your bedroom tomorrow morning and you need to wake Elicia up before she does herself, she can’t find us like this.” Riza pointed a finger at their interlaced bodies.

Roy smiled and pulled her tightly against him. He kissed the top of her head before leaving the bed. Riza frowned at his abrupt exit.

“Gotta get Hayate!” Roy explained with a grin.

Riza smiled as she propped herself in her elbow, watching closely, enjoying the full view of Roy’s naked body. He let the dog in the bedroom, he cuddled against Riza on top of Roy’s comforter. Roy frowned as Riza pet the pup’s head.

“That won’t do!” Roy said as he got back under the blankets, but petted Hayate’s head too.

“Are you jealous of a dog, Roy Mustang?” Riza teased.

“I am jealous of anyone that gets to be that close to you.” He started. “Because that should be me.”

Riza chuckled and enjoyed it fully to watch her so carefree and relaxed, naked and in his bed. Roy moved inside the bed to be closer to her even if the dog stopped him to pull her against him completely. Hayate ended up moving to Riza’s feet where he fell asleep. Roy smiled and claimed he won the maiden, which made Riza scoff at him. But anything that made her smile, would please Roy.

He finally cuddled her again. It felt like a perfect match. Roy brushed his fingers against her lower back as they both lulled into sleep. It was finally easy to sleep again for both soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what you expected? Yesterday I didn't have time to finish proofreading so I only did it today. Hope you can enjoy it. Since I won't be posting until mid/late January, have a merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah, a happy new year (let's hope 2021 is a little better than 2020) or whatever else you celebrate!
> 
> Next chapters plan:  
> \- Next day "the talk".  
> \- Next weekend with the girls  
> And maybe one more surprise one.

**Author's Note:**

> Riza ended up forgetting about the book she took for Roy, that comes next. ;)
> 
> Did you like Gracia teasing Roy on the phone? Next chapter I got Elicia asking them if they are like mommy and daddy.


End file.
